Why Did Gleeks Get Married?
by Rontora
Summary: This is a crossover from Glee and Why Did I get Married. Mercedes Jones was in a Loveless Marriage with her Manger Matt a guy she had known since high school. Only her closes friends knew she was unhappy but they didn't know the extent until one of their Glee Couples Retreat. Enjoy my twist on the hit movie and Glee. Disclaimer: I do not own either Glee or Why did I get Married.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Why Did I Get Married. I am doing this fan fiction because it was requested.

* * *

Quinn Frabray-Puckerman, glanced out into the some smiling, some confused faces in the high school glee club she was looking at. She promised Mr. Shue she would come and talk to them about dreams. Award winning dreams that is. Quinn was a published author known for her brutal honesty. Her latest work "Couple's Blues" was top of the national best sellers list. It was a self-help book for couples. She used her friends (with their Permission of Course) to show that even the oddest couples could make it work.

"So I want to thank you all for allowing me to come and share my words of wisdom to you all. I know that a lot of you are wondering what a Doctorate owner and National best list seller has to do with Glee club. Well it was here that I realized I was more than just a prom queen. Glee club allowed me to find out who I really was without judgment from my friends."

Someone raised their hands and Quinn smiled. "Yes you. Um?"

"Ryder."

"Ok yes Ryder."

"Mr. Shue was telling us that you wrote your book using fellow Glee club members. Can you tell me how you convinced them to air their dirty laundry?"

"Well um I thought I would be talking to you about goals and dreams but we can detour for a bit. My friends agreed to do it because they knew I would never put them I a bad position. We all have issues and I was just glad they allowed me to focus and help them."

Someone else raised their hands and Quinn smiled brightly. "Yes."

"Unique. That's my name. I have two questions and I will just ask them both now. In your book." Someone mumbled under their breath and unique shook her head. "Yes Fools I read it. The Diva Ms. Jones-Rutherford and My Idol Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson were in it of course I read it. Anyways. I found it odd that The Diva stayed with Matt even though he is a nice way of putting it a jerk to her. And as for Kurt and his sexy boy toy Blaine I wonder if gay marriage is really as hard as they make or made it."

Quinn nodded taking in what she was saying and sat on the stool in front of the class. "Mercedes and Matt are in what I like to call the "Rut Phase." They had not only been married for 8 years but have known each other since high school. Not to mention there is the issue of Mercedes being a Platinum Recording Artist and Matt being her Manager. They see each other all the time. What I had them do was an exercise where they try walking a mile in each other's shoe. It seem to work for them. Now Kurt and Blaine are kind of in the same Predicament. Kurt is one of the top designers to wear. I mean he is right up there with Alexander McQueen and Dolce and Gabbana. And Blaine well he is the doting house husband. That can be tiring when your husband is gone all day and when he comes home you don't have time to spend with each other but it works for them."

Someone else raised their hand and Quinn pointed to her. "Yes."

"I am Kitty. I was wondering how hard it is being friends with Santana. I mean she is a nightmare. And can we really call Mercedes a Diva she hasn't had a good single in like two years."

Unique rolled her eyes. "First of all Kitty you are one to talk seeing how we wonder the same thing about you and second don't you dare talk about my Diva that way it's just disrespectful."

The class snickered and Quinn folded her hands. "First off Mercedes has been busy working on her studio and upcoming artist. And as for Santana, well most people look at as wild but we look at her as brutally honest. That is why she is the best lawyer I know. She and her Husband Artie have a very complicated marriage. But Artie hangs in there because they love each other."

Quinn looked at her watch. "Ok I have time for one more person." Quinn pointed to the smiling brunette.

"Hi I am Marley. I think we all read your book because you sat where we once did. So the question well questions I have for you are. IS your Marriage and the Chang's the only one without major issues and do you still do you annual glee couples retreat?"

Quinn stood smiling as the door opened and Mr. Shue walked in with Puck. "Well Tina and Mike have one of the most well-functioning marriages I have ever seen. They just get each other in a way that makes it work for them. As for me and my handsome husband. Well we are off to Nashville, Tennessee to meet our friends for our annual Glee Couples Retreat so that is how we doing. And that answers both of your questions. And thank you for your time. I just want you guys to take all of this in, take in being young and friends because you only get to do it once. Life is short. Enjoy it and be kind to one another.

* * *

So that was my preview of why did gleeks get married? I wanted to tell you behind my reasoning's for pairings. It took me a while to figure out who would be paired with who and who I wanted in this story. I didn't want to go with the obvious choice of Puck being with Santana. I know you guys have guessed if you have seen the movie that she is Angela. I thought for Puck for both Marcus and Mike but thought against it when I finally figured out where I wanted to go with this story. I will have a lot of similarities to the movie but I will be putting my own spin on it. So I hope you enjoyed the little preview, please comment and tell me if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes was pissed off. She was beyond pissed she was furious. Matt did it to her again. He left her again. As she drove the 28 hours to some wooded resort in Tennessee tears fell from her eyes. She and Matt had opted to take the long drive together, to give each other some "them" time. Since he was in Las Vegas for business, she was going to drive there from LA to pick him up. But he waited until after she had already had her brand new white BMW 5Series washed, set the GPS and bought gas and food for the trip, after she had already driven four hours to pick him up at The Palms. To text her and say he decided to just Fly out.

So now she was taking that horribly long drive alone. Once again he embarrassed her and she was getting sick of it. He was taking her for granted because he knew he could. Her phone rang and she knew it was him. She answered angrily.

"Matthew I really don't want to talk to you right now. How could you just leave me to drive alone?"

"I'm sorry Cedes. I completely forgot we were driving. Sugar said she was headed that way and Rory bailed on her so she offered me her ticket."

"And you just forgot to care about your wife."

"Baby I gotta turn off my phone the layover is over. I will talk to you later love you bye."

She glanced down at her dash board screen seeing the call was disconnected. She wasn't stupid and she knew something was up, she just wasn't sure what. She met Matt back during Glee club. She had always thought he was cute so when he asked her out their Jr. Year she said yes and it was all downhill or uphill depending on the day you asked her, from there.

Her phone rang and she noticed it was Santana. There was no way she was going to deal with her particular brand of crazy at the moment. She hit ignore and hit the player button on her touch screen and smiled as her playlist began to fill the car. It was filled with everything from Gospel, to R&B, to Hip hop and Country. She loved her music and she needed the escape it gave her.

* * *

Santana Abrams slammed her phone on the table in front of her and took another sip from her Margarita. She was not keen on this whole taking the train to Tennessee, but the fully stocked bar and very generous bartender made her enjoy her trip very much. Artie walked over to her smiling widely as one of the girls from the bar winked at him. Santana rolled her eyes downing her drink.

"Can you go five seconds without trying to get in some girls pants?"

"Can you?" Artie challenged.

Santana lifted her eyebrow signaling that she accepted the challenge.

"Let me lay something down for you real quicks. We done had this conversation before. Yes I was into guys and girls in high school. You didn't seem to mind when my girl Britts would come over and three of us would lays it down. But I don't give a damn where we are if you ever try and plays a bitch again. I will ends you."

Before Artie could respond a short blond walked over to him. She placed her arms through Artie's. "Oh my gosh you're Artie Abrams. I am your biggest fan. I watch Sports Center all the time because of you."

"Excuse me why are you all over my husband?"

"Oh I am sorry ma'am you look so old I just assumed you were his publicist or something."

"Little girl I'm not gonna tell your little janky ass to get your damn hands off my man."

The girls threw her hands up and sighed. "Well here is my number when you are tired of yo quiero Taco Bell over here call me."

Santana twisted her neck as she did when Satan/Snixx made her grand appearance. Artie stood in front of Santana looking at the Blonde. "Run. Run now!"

Santana moved closer to the girl. "What the hell did you just say to me? Escucha yo soy de Lima Heights Adjacent! No soy quien para atornillarse con niña. No me obligues a arrebatar los clips falsos de la cabeza. Estúpido como truco."

The girl walked away hurriedly away and Artie folded his arms. "Seriously?"

Santana scowled at Artie. "Si en serio te estúpido idiota!"

Santana pushed Artie off of her and walked back to the bar. Artie shook his head. "Love you too. This is going to be a long week."

* * *

Blaine sighed heavily as Kurt answered his phone for the millionth time. "Kurt come on this is supposed to be fun. You know the two of us driving from New York to Tennessee. You haven't put your phone down and just enjoyed being with me since we got into the car. We are child free for the first time since our Surrogate Rachel had baby Klaine."

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket. "Fine! Ok see it's gone. I can't help it if I am the breadwinner right now so you can focus on being a daddy."

"Well he needs at least one!" Blaine said angrily.

It seemed like the more popular Kurt got the less time he had time for Blaine and Klaine. Klaine, he laughed to himself. When he first heard the name he swore Kurt was high or something. But with all the celebrities giving their babies unique names Kurt wanted to be ahead of the trend so he gave the baby his and Blaine's ship name.

The one thing they could agree on was that since Rachel's talent was inherited by Shelby they knew the child would be naturally talented. They both just hoped their child wouldn't be as fickle as Rachel was.

Kurt's phone rang again and Blaine swore under his breath. "Kurt let it go to voicemail."

"Blaine I am sorry I understand that you are upset with me. I hear what you are saying. But ever since Cedes wore my designed dress to the Grammy's I have become a hot ticket in this industry. Everyone who is anyone wants to wear a Kurt Hummel original."

"Hummel Anderson."

Blaine mumbled, but Kurt was too busy in his own world to care. A few hours and 12 calls later they arrived at the beautiful Ranch home. Eight bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, four master's suites. The outside was made of stone and wood which gave the home a rustic look. Blaine stepped out of the car as the Sheriffs car pulled up behind his.

"Hi there I am Sam. And you guys are the?"

"Anderson's." Blaine said proudly. When the girls and Kurt said he and the guys could pick a place to go this time he knew this was where they needed to be. It was a better form of camping. Plus the girls and Kurt owed them for the spa retreat. They guys all agreed to never speak of the Mani/Pedi's they received and enjoyed again.

Blaine held out his hands and gripped Sam's. "Nice to meet you I am Blaine and that is my husband Kurt."

"It is nice to meet you all. I thought there were more of you guys?"

Blaine exhaled. "Yeah we are just the first to arrive. They all should be arriving within the hour or so."

As if on cue Mike and Tina pulled up. Tina hopped out the car before Mike could even stop the car. She ran into Kurt's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Kurt I missed you! Six months is too long to be apart. Where is the Diva?"

"Not here yet. I tried calling her but she isn't picking up."

Mike stepped out the car and hugged Blaine their turned towards Sam.

"Hi I am Mike."

"Sam. I was just dropping off the keys. I should be going. Here is my card and the keys." He handed them over to Blaine and smiled. "Oh there is some wood already chopped in the back. If you can get in touch with the others tell them to hurry up here. There is a violent storm coming through so safe bet is to get here as soon as possible."

Blaine nodded again and Sam walked towards his car. Mike hugged Kurt as Tina hugged Blaine. She smiled widely. "Blaine you and Mike can get the stuff out of the car while we go check out the house."

Tina looped her arms with Kurt's and they walked into the house. Along with the bedrooms there was a Living room, dining room, family room, kitchen with breakfast nook. Library, game room and hot tub in the back on the deck.

Tina shook her head as they stood in the game room. Looking at the PS4, Xbox one, 60 inch flat screen mounted to the wall. A pool table stood in the middle of the floor. At the end of the room stood a bar and next to it was a dart board. The shelve next to the TV held DVD's and board games. Tina smacked her teeth. "Dammit we are not gonna see our husbands at all this week."

Kurt shrugged. "We could always lock it and not let them know its here."

Before Tina could answer they heard yelling from the Living room. She sighed. "Santana and Artie are here."

"Yeah, can't we just pretend we didn't hear them and hide out for a while?"

Tina rolled her eyes walking towards the living room.

"Artie what part of I'm tired as hell don't you get? And besides why the hell would I carry my bags when your ass is right here."

"Tana!" Tina said running into the room hugging her. "Look at you sexy mami. Looking damn good in that miniskirt girl!"

Santana smiled. "At least you noticed. Artie was too busy staring at jailbait."

Artie threw his hands in the air. "Santana can we not do this right now? We just got here boo can't we just sit down and enjoy the great outdoors?"

"Man shut up! Tina, Kurt come on I need a drink."

Artie rolled his eyes waving bye smugly as she walked out the room. As Artie sat down as Puck and Quinn walked into the house.

Quinn nodded towards Artie, Mike and Blaine. "Where are my girls?"

Blaine stood up. "Come on don't we get hugs?"

"Sorry." Quinn said as she hugged everyone. "Now where are my girls?"

They guys pointed to the kitchen as she walked towards the kitchen and Puck sat down. "SO how has everyone been?"

Quinn rushed into the kitchen and smiled as Santana ran the blender. "Ladies!" Tina, Kurt and Santana ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. As they each grabbed a glass of the Margarita that Santana just made they heard a car pull into the driveway.

Kurt jumped up and down. "Diva has arrived!" he said in a sing song way. He yelled towards the living room. "Guys Matt and Cedes are here."

The girls followed Kurt out the back and toward the front and stood in shock as Matt and Sugar got out of the cab. Mike, Blaine, Artie and Puck walked out the house. Matt smiled as the girls looked from him to Sugar.

"Hey Kurt, Tina, Quinn, Satan."

Santana rolled her eyes. As Quinn scrunched up her face. "Who is this?" she said pointing to Sugar.

Matt smiled smugly. "My bad guys this is Sugar Motta. She is one of the new Artist I am going to sign. She and her boyfriend were invited by Mercedes before they broke up. Are you guys cool with her staying here?"

Quinn rolled her eyes as Kurt folded his arms. "Yeah I guess."

Tina sighed. "Yes. I mean any friend of Cedes is a friend of ours right?"

Quinn sighed. "Uh yeah I guess."

Santana shook her head. "Hell to the no! She is gonna have to put some money towards this trip or something."

Sugar smiled sweetly. "Of Course I intended to."

Santana looked Sugar up and down. "Hmm she's pretty and single."

Tina crossed her arms. "Looks like it."

Santana shook her head. "We need to get her ass the hell out of here."

Kurt looked around as the cab pulled off. "Guys Where is Mercedes?"

Quinn moved closer to them. "Matt where is Cedes?"

Matt smiled even wider. "Oh well I was already in Vegas with Sugar so I made her drive by herself while we flew. It's not like her fat ass can take a plane trip anyway, you know an ass like that takes up two seats."

Quinn looked at him angrily. "Matt seriously do you hear yourself right now?"

Kurt glared at him. "Did he just say that she is driving by herself?"

Santana took off her earrings. "I am still stuck on him calling her a fat ass. Who the hell do you think you are? Wit your ugly ass. Trying to pass as a real man."

Matt laughed. "Well it's not like you want a real man anyways. Sugar watch out for Santana she is the bitchy one."

Santana stepped forward. "I am also the ass kicking one. The cut a bitch one."

Quinn pulled Santana back. "Tana!"

Santana smirked. "I gots razor blades all up and through my hair. Try me."

Kurt and Tina held Santana's hand as Quinn stepped in front of them. "Matt seriously that over a day's drive and you had her drive it alone?"

Blaine moved closer to him. "Matt come one that is not cool."

Mike sighed. "Yeah we just found out a storm was coming in tonight. Maybe you should call her and just tell her to get a flight out tomorrow."

Matt shook his head. "Man she is fine! Mercedes is a big girl. Literally. And I am not spending all my money to get her two seats. Hey maybe she will have to walk through the storm and she could drop a few pounds. Lord knows she needs it."

Santana whipped her head around. "Your money? Fool you living off her money who the hell do you think you are! Te Jackass, maldita perdedor."

Santana glared at him before turning towards the house. "I am going to call her. You better pray she is all right."

Matt smiled. "She is fine. Now I am about to go find our room."

Matt walked past her and she rolled her eyes at him. Artie went to help Sugar with her bag but Santana smacked it out of his hands. "She can carry it!"

She eyed Artie and he lifted his hands in the air backing away and walking into the house. Blaine picked the bag off the floor and extended his hand to Sugar.

"I got it. After you."

* * *

Santana's Rants in Spanish: Escucha yo soy de Lima Heights Adjacent! No soy quien para atornillarse con niña. No me obligues a arrebatar los clips falsos de la cabeza. Estúpido como truco = I am not one to be screwed with little girl. Don't make me snatch them fake clips out of your head. You stupid as trick.

Si en serio te estúpido idiota = Yes seriously you stupid Jackass

Te Jackass, maldita perdedor = You Jack ass, you freaking loser


	3. Chapter 3

Artie noticed Mike sitting in the living room and walked over to him. "Hey Mike can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure what's up?"

Artie looked around. "Hey so um I know you are a surgeon and what not but you can write prescriptions right?"

Mike squint his eyes at Artie. "Um yeah. Why?"

Artie leaned in closer to him. "So I think I have Chlamydia."

Mike jumped up. "You think or you know?"

"Well I don't have any symptoms but Kitty called me yesterday and told me she has it. And apparently has had it for a couple of weeks."

Mike ran his hands over his head. "Dude what is wrong with you?"

Artie stood. "Look man can you help me or not?"

Mike pulled out his phone. "I will see what I can do. Does Santana know?"

"No."

"Well, have you had sex with her since you have been with Kitty?"

"Of course man. Santana doesn't ask for it she takes it."

Mike exhaled loudly. "You are going to have to tell her."

Artie stared at him. "Hello have you not met my wife? She would beat the hell out of me. Can't you like give me a shot to give her in her sleep?"

Mike walked towards the door. "You know what? I'm not doing this. I will get you the shot but next time you cheat on your wife wrap the damn thing up."

* * *

Santana dialed Mercedes number again but voicemail came up. "Cedes why the hell aren't you picking up your phone? We are worried about you after that bastard told us you were driving alone."

Quinn grabbed the phone. "Just call us when you get this ok? We love you."

The phone beeped and Santana frowned seeing Sugar rush out after Matt. "I don't like her. I know I am not the only one who sees that something is going on between them."

Quinn held up her hands. "We don't know that. They could just be friends too."

Kurt shook his head. "Well what kind of friend travels with another friend's husband while you are by yourself? We would never do that."

Tina shook her head. "We should try to be nice to her."

Santana sighed. "Hell to the mother flipping no! You know I know bitch and that girl is stinking of it. I'm gonna get to the bottom of that."

Quinn shook her head as Santana walked out towards the guys and Sugar. Tina, Quinn and Kurt followed them. Quinn sat on Pucks lap as Kurt sat next to Blaine holding his hand. Tina stood behind Mike wrapping her arms around him as Santana sat between Matt and Sugar. Matt sighed. "Excuse you?"

"NO excuse the hell out of you. After what you did you better be grateful I have held my tongue?"

Matt rolled his eyes as Sugar looked around. "So how long have you guys known each other?"

Quinn sighed. "We all met in high school. We were in the Glee club together."

Mike looked at his watch. "Matt are you sure Cedes is fine? It's after 5."

Quinn looked at her watch. "Oh we need to start on dinner."

Everyone stood and walked out of the room. Santana stood waiting for Sugar.

"Are you coming?"

Sugar sighed. "Oh no you don't want me anywhere near the kitchen. "

Santana shook her head. "Girl get your ass up."

Sugar looked to Matt. He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me."

Sugar sighed standing and leading the way in the kitchen. Santana rolled her eyes as she followed her. "That's what I thought better kitchen then our men."

As the Ladies walked away Puck punched Matt in the arm. "What the hell are you doing man? Are you screwing that sugar girl?

Matt grabbed his arm. "Dammit Puck that hurt! And I plead the fifth…but she is sexy as hell ain't she?"

Artie moved closer to Matt. "Are you tapping that man? My Dawg."

Artie high fived him and Mike shook his head. "Look at you co-signing with him when you got your own situation over there."

Matt sat up. "Situation?"

Artie side eyed Mike. "I have Chlamydia."

Puck shook his head. "Santana gave it to you. Damn."

"Actually. Kitty did."

Blaine lifted his eye brows. "Wait Kitty? As in the mother of your daughter kitty? Does Santana know?"

Artie shook his head. "Hell no she don't know. Do you think I would be standing here if she did? You guys would be at my funeral. She scares the hell out of me."

Matt folded his arms. "Come on. We have all been married for a while. Are you telling that you guys haven't cheated?"

Mike, Blaine and Puck all said "No I haven't" in unison. Puck sighed.

"I know in high school I was the biggest player you ever met. There wasn't a girl I wasn't with. But I grew up. I love my life. I get to stay home and take care of two great kids. I love being a dad. And I love my wife."

Matt shook his head. "This isn't about love you all know I love her. But you have to admit she has gotten really big these last few years. She has done nothing but been on her ass for months. Now that her therapy is done and she feels better she thinks she looks good."

Blaine stood angrily. "And whose fault is that? If I recall that accident that put her on her ass was because you were driving. She was in the hospital for a week. With a year of therapy. And you walked away unscathed. You would think you would be a little more sympathetic to your wife who gave up everything to take care of you!"

Blaine stopped when he noticed he was yelling. "I'm sorry it's just. Cedes is such a great person. You need to make this right, Get rid of Sugar and go help your wife."

Blaine walked into the house and Mike followed him. Matt scoffed. "What the hell is his problem?"

* * *

Mercedes tried to think positively once the rain started, but once it got so bad she had trouble seeing she didn't want to risk getting hurt. She pulled over to the side of the road trying to find a place that is open. She saw a building with a light on across the street. She drove into what she hoped was the parking lot and prayed whoever was inside wasn't a psycho killer.

"Lord please don't let me find some crazy fool inside wherever I am?"

She grabbed her purse and scarf and ran inside. The moment she entered she realized it was a small police station. The door slammed and someone came up from what she assumed was the back room.

"Can I help you." He asked.

She was loss for words. Staring back at her with his amazingly sparking green eyes, was one of the sexiest men she had ever seen. He was tall with blonde hair. The uniform clung to his body like it was a second skin. She shook her head trying to get her thoughts together.

"Uh yes. I was on my way to this address."

She handed him her phone so she could see. "But the storm hit and I can't. See. I was hoping there was a hotel or something around here that I could stay in until it passes."

"Sorry there isn't. The house is up the road but the storm knocked out a power line so and it can't get fixed until the storm is over."

"But I have to get up there, my husband is there and my friends."

Sam walked closer to her. "Oh you are a part of the Anderson group?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah. I have been trying to call them but I can't get through."

"Yeah cell phone coverage kind of sucks here. I am Sam by the way. Sam Evans."

Mercedes smiled taking his extended hand. "Mercedes Jones." She pulled her hand away quickly confused at the spark she felt. She sighed. "I don't know what I am gonna do. I mean I guess I can sleep in my car."

"Or you can stay here?" Sam didn't know why but for some reason he didn't want her to go. She side eyed him and he gave her a lopsided smile. "I have beds here. Well two cells. They aren't as comfortable as a hotel but they are free and clean. I was going to wait out the storm here. I know you don't know me but how much safer can you get then with a Sheriff?"

Mercedes bit her lip, jumping at the sound of the thunder. Sam smiled. "Come on I just warmed up a pot of Chili. It's my mom's recipe."

Mercedes followed him to the back and her stomach rumbled at the smell. "That smells good."

"Thanks. Are you hungry?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Don't I look hungry?"

Sam stared at her confused. "I don't get the question."

She shook her head. "Never mind. Yes I would love some. So you made this? Doesn't your wife cook?"

Sam stared down at the pot sadly. "I lost my wife a few years back. But even if she was still here I still would be cooking. I believe in sharing the responsibly of being married."

Mercedes nodded taking the bowl he handed her. "I'm sorry you lost her. I pretty much do all the cooking and cleaning and everything else. Did you guys have any kids?"

"No. we wanted to start a family but then she got sick. Do you and your husband?"

"No. I wanted to but a couple years ago I got into an accident. We were coming home from a signing party. I used to be a singer. And got into a wreck. I am fine now but there was lot of bed rest and well. My husband said he can't see us having kids until I lose some weight. I don't blame him, I mean look at me."

Sam sat at his desk shaking his head. "What is wrong with the way you look?"

"You mean to tell me you don't see how…the big issue I have?"

"I'm not following. I think you look beautiful. Maybe it's your husband who has the issue not you?"

Mercedes blushed as they ate in comfortable silence. Sam stood. "Well I have to go up front to call around and make sure they can move that falling line now that the storm has passed. You get some rest and in the morning I will guide you the rest of the way."

She smiled at him handing him her plate. "Thank you! For the Chili and the place to sleep. You are a really good cook."

"No problem." He said walking away. Mercedes knew she shouldn't but she watched him walk away. And what a sight it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your continued support. Please feel free to follow my new rp "A Glee Marriage. My tumblr page name is "Lady Of Mercy" one word.

I own nothing!

* * *

Santana looked out the window and frowned. She hated not knowing if Mercedes was ok. Someone knocked on her door and she went quietly trying not to wake Artie. She sighed seeing Tina.

"What's up T?"

"Have you heard from Mercedes?"

Santana shook her head. "No and I am getting worried. It's not like her to just not call."

"It's probably the storm."

Tina and Santana turned towards Quinn. Santana sighed. "I thought you were sleep? Puck almost threw you over his shoulder trying to get you into that room."

Quinn smiled blowing on her fingers and wiping them on her shirt. "I know I put it on him so good he is sleeping like a baby."

The girls silently laughed when they her Sugar scream out Matt's Name. Santana turned towards the door. "What the damn hell? Are they in there having sex? Oh hell to the nizzy no!"

Santana walked towards the door but Tina and Quinn pulled her away as Kurt stepped out of his room. "What is goning on out her that has you hens clucking outside my door? I am enjoying being with my husband and all I hear is whispers and scoffing."

Santana tried to use that distraction to bust out of the hold Quinn and Tina had her in, she screamed silently when they held her tighter. They pulled her into an empty room. Santana began ranting in Spanish.

"Ese imbécil. ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto! Te dije que era un estúpido perdedor que te dije!

Kurt glanced at her and shook his head. "Ok why is she going all Lima Heights Adjacent in here what happened?"

Tina sighed as Quinn blocked the door. Kurt was almost as crazy as Santana when it came to Mercedes. "Matt is in that room with Sugar and the way she is calling his name they are not playing go fish."

Kurt walked towards the door as Quinn held out her hand. Kurt shook his head. "Na uh Hell no move. Santana we can take them. How bold do you have to be to have sex in a house with all of your wife's friends? I am going to give him a piece of my mind."

Quinn sighed, "What good will come from busting in there?"

Santana stomped her foot. "It would stop him from busting a nut! Now move!"

"Guys, I love you Mercedes but busting in their will just make Matt want to confess and say we jumped to conclusions. We need to tell her before he can."

Kurt folded his arms. "That is actually pretty sneaky Quinn."

Quinn smiled sweetly. "I am friends with you all and I am married to Noah. I know how to be sneaky. Now let's go and we will figure this out more tomorrow."

* * *

Mercedes glanced at her phone trying to get a signal but the storm was blocking it out. Sam smiled. "You should get to sleep. You are not going to get one. Don't worry you will be in your husband's arms in no time."

"I wasn't trying to call him actually. I was trying to call my friends. They are worried about me I am sure."

Sam turned towards her crossing his arms. "And your husband isn't?"

"I am not some skinny groupie wanting to break into the business so now I doubt I am a thought on his mind."

Sam shook his head. "You husband loves you."

"Do you know that? For sure? Because we haven't had sex in two years and he is happy doing every flavor of the month."

"So you just let him sleep around?"

"No! I can't prove that he is doing anything. And every time I suggest divorce, my friends and parents convince me that I need him. He is the reason I stopped singing. He said no one wanted me they just wanted my music. I just feel trapped."

Sam hung his hands in defeat as her voice slightly raised. "Sorry it's just if I had a woman like you, I would love you all the time. You know what I mean."

Mercedes shook her head, "You don't even know anything about me."

Sam walked into the open Jail cell and sat on the bed. "Ok, then tell me about you."

Mercedes raised her eye brows and Sam smiled widely. "Come on. We are not going anywhere, anytime soon so let's talk. Tell me about you."

"Tell me about you." She said folding her arms. Sam smirked. "Ok there isn't much to tell. I am a widower as you know, the sheriff as you know, I Own the house you guys are staying in and a couple of the stores here in town. There now tell me more about you."

Mercedes sighed. "I told you everything. I used to be a singer. I had a couple of hits. I got into the accident and Matt decided I was probably better behind the scenes. No kids and I honestly feel like I am in this marriage all alone. There you wanted it you got it."

A tear slid down her face and before she could reach up, Sam moved closer and wiped the tear. "Sing me a song. You know my wife loved Whitney. Do you think you could sing saving all my love?"

Mercedes bit her lip looking into his eyes. That was one of her favorite songs. She looked to the ground. "It's my favorite song too. But I don't know."

Sam moved closer to her. "Please. It will take your mind off everything."

Mercedes sighed. She wanted to say no. Because she was getting that feeling she once had, the feeling of wanting to be close to a man. But this man was not her husband. He was sexy as hell and the feelings she was feeling was wrong. But looking into his eyes she squeezed out an "ok".

Mercedes closed her eyes. As long as she didn't look n at him she would be fine.

"A few stolen moments is all that we share. You've got your family, and they need you there  
though I've tried to resist, being last on your list. But no other man's gonna I'm saving all my love for you."

Sam stared at her in disbelief. When she said she was a singer, he had no idea she was a "singer". Her voice reached inside him and touched his heart.

"It's not very easy, living all alone. My friends try and tell me, find a man of my own. But each time I try, I just break down and cry. 'Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue. So I'm saving all my love for you."

Sam willed her to open her eyes. He needed to see her. He moved closer to her reaching for her hand. A spark shot through him and needed to know if she felt it too.

As Mercedes tried not to look at him. She continued to sing. It wasn't until he touched her that she opened her eyes. Ever the performer she continued singing. Thinking her mantra "you cannot like him, do not kiss him." But the moment their eyes met her only mantra was "damn, I'm screwed".

"You used to tell me we'd run away together. Love gives you the right to be free. You said, "Be patient, just wait a little longer". But that's just an old fantasy. I've got to get ready, just a few minutes more. Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door."

Sam smiled as she continued. He knew that he should let go of her hand and back away but he was a goner. He never wanted to be the man who makes a woman cheat. He prided himself on being a good guy. But the moment he saw the lust in her eyes, nothing else matter.

"'Cause tonight is the night, for feeling alright. We'll be making love the whole night through. So I'm saving all my love, Yes I'm saving all my love, Yes I'm saving all my love for you. No other woman, is gonna love you more. 'Cause tonight is the night, that I'm feeling alright. We'll be making love the whole night through. So I'm saving all my love. Yeah, I'm saving all my lovin'. Yes, I'm saving all my love for you. For you, for you."

As she ended the last note Sam fought against pulling her too him. He fought, and he lost. He pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips onto hers. If Mercedes wanted to hesitate she couldn't, the moment his lips touched hers she melted against him. It had been two years since she was intimate with her husband, and her body craved the attention Sam was giving her. He wrapped his arms around her and she moaned into his mouth as his tongue danced around hers. His hands ran up her body and her brain shut off at his touch.

Mercedes legs grew weak as he laid her back on the bed hovering over her. Spreading her thighs he rested between them and he could feel the heat coming from her core. They pulled away from reach other catching their breath. Mercedes got lost in the desire of Sam's eyes. They grew dark as passion consumed him. She knew she had a choice to make. She could push him off of her and spend the rest of the night craving his touch. Or she could give in to her desires and all this man to kiss her senseless.

Pulling Sam back down to her, she sighed against his lips. She needed them back on hers. It's like her body needed his to survive.

* * *

Santana's rant: That stupid bastard. How the hell could he do this! I told you he was a stupid loser I told you

Song Mercedes sang. "Saving All My Love For You"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys for the love and patience. Enjoy. As always I do not own nothing.

* * *

Mercedes sighed laying on the cot. She glanced over to Sam in the next cell and thought back over what happened.

_Flashback_

_Mercedes legs grew weak as he laid her back on the bed hovering over her. Spreading her thighs he rested between them and he could feel the heat coming from her core. They pulled away from reach other catching their breath. Mercedes got lost in the desire of Sam's eyes. They grew dark as passion consumed him. She knew she had a choice to make. She could push him off of her and spend the rest of the night craving his touch. Or she could give in to her desires and all this man to kiss her senseless._

_Pulling Sam back down to her, she sighed against his lips. She needed them back on hers. It's like her body needed his to survive. As his hands traveled down her thighs reality hit her, she was making out with a man who was not her husband. Even though legally she and Matt were married, she felt single, but she was not a cheater. And even though Sam was an amazing kisser, she couldn't do that to her even nonexistent marriage._

_"__Sam wait."_

_Sam reluctantly pulled away. He smiled down at her. "God you are just so beautiful."_

_"__Dammit." Mercedes screamed into her head. Why did he have to be so sexy and sweet?_

_"__Sam I really like you and I really want to do this but and even though my marriage is what it is. This isn't me. I'm sorry."_

_Sam sat up and pulled her up with him. "Please don't be sorry. I really like talking to you and God kissing you is…" his voice trailed off as he looked at her lips. "Kissing you is like being awake for the first time in forever. But I don't want you to do something you will regret. So I am going to go to the cell right over there. Get some bars between us so I won't be tempted again. And we can just talk."_

_Mercedes sighed as he stood up. She wanted to tell him to stop, to come back and just take her, but she knew it wasn't right. She needed to fix her life and weed out the bad before she added anything or one too it. Sam smiled at her._

_"__You are beautiful Mercedes. And if you aren't happy it is up to you to make the changes in your life. I don't know why I am so drawn to you but I do know, I need to kiss you again and soon._

_He walked out the cell and she let out the breath she didn't know she had._

_ End Flashback._

She looked up to the ceiling and wiped the forming tears from her eyes. Damn Matt. And Damn her moral compass. She knew Matt was a liar and a cheater. She wanted to leave him every day but was unable to do it. At 28 she wanted to start over. She needed to start over and wanted to take her life back. Shoot she wanted to take Sam right there on the jail cell floor. She shook her head thinking over her life and realizing that marrying Matt was where her life took a turn for the worse. He convinced her give up her career and help invest in his. He was a loser who hitched his self to her and totally destroyed everything she was.

They started off so well, but then the accolades started coming in and she was getting bigger and bigger and he couldn't stand it. She thought back to the conversation she had with her mom before that accident. She told her mom that she was leaving him. That she was done with her marriage, and while her mother was less than supportive, Mercedes knew it was the right thing to do. The night of her accident she told Matt she was done. That she no longer wanted to be his wife, she was packing up her car, selling their 2.5 million dollar house and leaving. Next thing she knew, they had been sideswiped and she was in the hospital.

She went through hell for Matt trying to make their marriage work and he just went from girl to girl promising them the world. Not anymore. It was time she took control of her life. It was time she took control of her marriage.

* * *

The morning came too quickly for Mercedes. One minute she was contemplating her life the next Sam was nudging her awake.

"Hey beautiful, the storm is over we can head up to the cabin if you want."

Mercedes sighed sitting up. "What time is it?"

"A little after 7." he said with an earth shattering smile. It was not fair that he looked like a Greek God in the morning and she looked a hot mess. She just wanted a hot shower or nice warm bath and Sam's lips on hers again. She was only going to get one of those unfortunately.

"Ok Yeah we can head up there. If you lead the way I can follow in my car."

Sam nodded escorting her up the hill. The workers had moved the power line over to the side of the road and they had a clear path on the way to the house. Sam hated seeing the sadness in Mercedes eyes, he hated even more that her loser husband had no idea what he had. Mercedes was beautiful, she had this light around her that drew Sam to her. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her. Damn he had it bad. He knew she was married so why didn't it stop him from wanting to be with her.

They arrived to the house and Sam sighed stepping out of his car and racing to open the door for Mercedes. He took her hand helping her out of the car and they both felt a shock running through their arms. Sam stood staring down at her, praying someone would stop him because all he wanted to do was kiss her again, and again and again.

As if God heard his plea, the door flew open and Kurt ran out of the house and over to Mercedes. "Lord, Diva! we have been calling you all night. Where have you been? Sheriff Sam?"

Mercedes hugged Kurt and smiled as Quinn, Tina and Santana walked over to her. "I am fine. Sorry I didn't have service and the storm was really bad so I stayed in the jail cell."

Tina laughed. "Oh God what I would have paid to see that. You stayed in a jail cell."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I wasn't arrested T. I was just there and Sam kept me company."

Mercedes smiled towards Sam and it was a smile not missed by her friends. Quinn stood up. "Well come on breakfast is almost ready. Sam why don't you join us too."

Sam nodded and he and Mercedes followed everyone into the house. Santana grabbed Mercedes bag and while everyone went into he kitchen she and Kurt showed Mercedes around. As they got to the hall Mercedes cut her eyes as Matt and Sugar came down the stairs hugged up and laughing. She shushed Kurt and Santana as Matt took Sugar into his arms. Sugar pouted. "When are you gonna tell her! I have been waiting for a year for you to be rid of that whale."

Matt kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Baby. Once everything is transferred to my name it's over. I promise. I already emptied the joint bank account. Now I just need her to give me permission to access her personal account and power of attorney."

"Do we even really need to do that baby?"

"Sugar my wife is a lot of things but not stupid. She put the cars and the house in her name. Everything we have is in her name. Hell the joint account only had 75,000 in it. Her account has well over 3 million dollars. We would be set for life. So just play the doting best friend for a little longer. Get her to turn against her friends and then we will leave that bitch with nothing. After we are done with her she won't even have a good name to go back too."

Sugar sighed. "You know I get that she is not your favorite person but I still don't understand why we have to take everything from her?"

"She was going to leave me. Her mother told me. And if she left I would get nothing, most of my clients are her friends. I would lose everything. So when the so called accident failed I had to go with plan be."

Mercedes looked over to Santana who was heading towards the stairs. She pulled her back and pushed her into the empty office. Kurt followed behind shutting the door. Santana pushed Mercedes off of her trying to get out the room.

"Mercedes move. I got something for that Hijo de puta!"

Mercedes sighed. "I don't disagree with you Santana. He is a son of a bitch but we need to calm down."

Kurt shook his head. "I think we should bust his head open. Mercedes he caused the accident on purpose. He tried to kill you."

"I know. I always knew that bastard was capable of the worse. I knew he was cheating I just didn't know he would stoop this low."

Santana folded her arms. "So what are you gonna do?"

Mercedes sighed eyeing a letter opener. She picked it up but tossed it back. "I am gonna fuck him up."

Santana and Kurt looked at each other. Mercedes had only ever cussed like that once before. That is when she found out that this bully David was picking on Kurt. "You guys its over. I am so done with his ass. He stole from me, lied to me and cheated on me. Tried to kill me? Its time that jackass learned who he is dealing with."

Santana smiled. "And then I am busting some heads."

Mercedes sighed. "I will let you bust whatever you need too. Let's just leave my bags right here. I have some people to see."

Mercedes walked out the room and smiled sweetly walking towards the kitchen. She stood in the doorway staring at Matt and Sugar. She wanted to play it cool but the moment she saw his face anger filled her.

"You selfish, lying, attempted murdering son of a mother fucking bitch."

She walked closer to him. You lied to me? You tried to kill me? Sam you better get your cuffs ready and call an ambulance because one of us is not making it out of here on two legs."

Mike stood between Mercedes and Matt but Santana moved him out the way. "No Mike let her be. That no good rotten snake in the damn grass. Tried to kill her. He caused their car to crash it wasn't an accident. He was trying to take everything she owned. Whatever Mercedes do to him is nothing compared to what beat down follows hers."

Quinn stepped up. "What are you talking about?"

Kurt exhaled. "We heard him walking down the stairs with Sugar. He admitted to all that Santana said and more. He needs to go. Now before I beat his ass and you all know I am a lover not a fighter."

Sugar stood up with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know I swear I just wanted to use him for the money. Daddy cut me off and I just wanted to maintain my lifestyle please don't arrest me."

Artie, Puck and Blaine turned towards Matt. Artie crossed his arms. "My dude tell me this isn't true."

Mercedes turned towards the kitchen island trying to reign in her emotions. She eyed the butcher knife sitting on top of the cutting board.

Matt shrugged. "It is. I swerved into the guy and paid him off to say it was his fault. I took all the money from our joint account and I am going to take every last cent she has. She wanted to leave me well she can leave with nothing. I created her. I made her big."

Santana laughed. "No you just hitched you tail to her wagon because you knew she was rising star, you are pathetic."

Matt Laughed. "Pathetic? So I am the only one with secrets? The only one who has done wrong? I don't think so if I am going down I am taking all of you with me. Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian have been seeing each other behind your back. Puck you know how you have two girls and are dying for a son? Quinn got her tubes tied so no boy for you. Santana, Artie and Kitty have been sleeping together and he has an STD. Tina, Mike has been out of work for over a month. I have been paying all your bills while he tries to find a new job, I am not the only one who has done dirt I am not the only one who is bad. But you know what that is cool. I don't need this anyways. Sugar go get our stuff we are out."

Mercedes had heard enough. She was tired of talking, Matt walked over to her and smirked and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. She picked up the glass cutting board and slammed it as hard as she could against the back of his head. Matt went down hard and Mercedes threw the remaining glass at him while grabbing her purse and walking out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys for the continued support and reviews. I love reading your thoughts on my take of stories. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember I do not own any of this.

* * *

Sam stared at the mess before him. Matt lay bleeding on the ground, Santana cussing Artie out in Spanish. Puck and Tina rushing towards their room as Mike and Quinn follow them begging to be heard, Blaine reaching out for Kurt but being denied. Sam looked after Mercedes, knowing he should stay and help fix the drama that unfolded but his heart begged him to follow her. He reached his car just in time to see her backing out of the driveway. Moving at light speed he followed after her. He drove after her deciding it wasn't safe for her to be driving being that upset.

Mercedes had no idea where she was going she just knew she had to get away. She was pulled out of her deep thoughts as a siren lit up behind her. She pulled the car over knowing that if it was Sam he was probably on his way to arrest her. She looked out the driver side window waiting for Sam but a knock came on the other side of the door. She turned to see him motioning for her to unlock the door. She did what he asked and sighed as he stepped into the car with her. She glanced down to the steering wheel and sighed.

"I will go quietly. You don't have to cuff me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I either killed him or assaulted him so I know you are here to arrest me."

Sam smiled looking at her. "I wouldn't arrest you, him on the other hand, when he awakes he will have some questions to answer that is if you want to press charges on him."

Mercedes turned towards Sam. "Then what are you doing here?"

Sam smiled slightly. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. Everyone was freaking out and getting pissed but no one noticed you left."

"You did." She said wiping the falling tears from her eyes. Sam laughed. "I am a police officer. I was trained to notice.

Mercedes nodded looking towards the road. "I always knew he was an asshole. I just. I feel so stupid Sam. I should have known he caused the accident he didn't even get a scratch. I didn't always look like this. I mean I was never a skinny girl nor did I want to be. I loved my curves and all. But I gained weight being on bed rest and I guess I never got the drive back to lose it. I lost who I was because of him."

Sam took her hand in his. "So get it back. You want to lose weight? Do it. I know it's not easy but you can do it. You want to get back to who you are do it! The only one holding you back is you."

Mercedes gave a slight smile. "I can't go back there. To LA. Not right now. I just I can't deal with him and them."

"So stay here!" Sam said. He smiled at her. "I know we literally just met but I have extra space and since my sister and brother went off to college and my friends have all moved it's a little lonely around here."

"Sam."

"Just think about it. Is there anyone who could take care of your house?"

Mercedes nodded. "My brother. I can have him change the locks. He and his wife are expecting his third child and I know they have been looking for a bigger place. I can ask them to move in for a while. But you really want me to stay here? With you?"

Sam pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her he kissed her sweetly. Staring into her beautiful brown eyes he smiled. "Yes. I really want you to stay here with me."

Mercedes smiled. "Ok then. I will stay."

* * *

Mercedes sang around the kitchen as she prepped Christmas dinner. This would be her first big holiday with Sam and they had invited both families and her friends. It had been 10 months since Mercedes decided to stay in Tennessee. She had called her brother asking him to move in to her place and change all the locks. Also informing him that if Matt Came for any of his things or cars to let him know he was trespassing and the police were being called. After ending the call with her brother she called Quinn's dad who was a judge. He had always liked Mercedes and hated Matt, which worked in her favor. After drawing up divorce papers and she getting a restraining order, she decided to let him keep the 75,000 he stole from her as a parting gift, getting much more in return.

Since she funded his business and was paying the rent for his office she immediately stopped the payments. As well as sending out a mass email to all the clients offering her apologies but stating that Matt would no longer be representing her. Matt was right about one thing. She was not stupid, she made sure that any and all affiliation that she had with Matt was done. It didn't take long for most of his clients to follow suit.

As for her life, staying in Tennessee was the best thing that could happen to her. She found her voice again, and while her mother still hasn't forgiven her for leaving Matt, she agreed to come for the holidays. Her friends were harder to convince.

Artie and Santana had mutually split. While Mercedes believe they did love each other, they were just better apart. Santana moved in with Brittney while Kitty and Artie were going strong. Puck still hadn't forgiven Quinn for tying her tubes but stayed with her for the kids. Blaine wasn't so lucky. Kurt packed up the day they got home. He and Blaine share custody and while they are not divorced neither one is moving in either direction of healing or breaking apart. That drove Mercedes insane because she wanted to help them, but had no idea how.

As for Tina and Mike, they made up a month after they got back home. Mike even found work at a dance camp. His dream to teach Dance was starting to come true. She had heard Sugar left Matt the moment they got home, she is dating some rich guy her father found for her. Mercedes didn't hate the girl, she didn't think anything of her.

As for her life, staying in Tennessee was the best thing she could have done. She started to find herself again. Even started writing more and more. That was all thanks to Sam. He saw something in her which allowed her to see it too. He was the man of her dreams and she was not ashamed to say that she loved him. Thought they had taken their relationship slow due to her divorce, she didn't want to have a physical relationship with him until her divorce was final. What made her feel good was the fact he said he would wait for her. So they started out with her sleeping in his guest room, that was until she had a nightmare and he found himself in bed with her. Since then they shared his bed only to sleep, with a make out session here and there.

It wasn't until 2 months ago when her divorce was final did Sam show her what pure pleasure was. Even though she was married to Matt and they had sex, Mercedes never knew pleasure like Sam gave her. He took her to new heights and she found herself craving him in more than one way. She and Matt had never done anything other than standard missionary style. It was boring and reliable but at the time she didn't know better. She didn't know all the joy and ecstasy sex could bring. She was addicted and didn't want to be cured ever.

Sam walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "How are you beautiful?" he asked kissing her neck.

Mercedes smiled. She loved it when he wrapped his strong arms around her. Loved it even more when he kissed her neck and called her beautiful. She turned off the mixer and turned towards Sam.

"I am great. Just trying to get a jump start on tomorrow's dinner. I am making the Sweet Potatoes and Apple Pie, Cookies and goodie bags for the kids today. I wanted to do it before everyone started arriving."

Sam pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. "Well if it tastes half as good as you do, I know it's gonna be delicious."

Mercedes bit her lip moaning against his neck as he thrust his hips into hers. He ran his fingers down the silk dress she was wearing. "Have I told you I loved you today beautiful?"

Mercedes shook her head no with a little whimper. He was hitting her spot and driving her crazy. In one swift motion he picked her up and placed her on the empty island. She wrapped her legs around him throwing her head back as he kissed a trail down her neck. "Well I love every, single inch of you, I have to taste you baby."

She moaned as he lifted her up long enough to remove her underwear. "Open up for me Mercy."

She did what she was told as he moved down to her center slowly twirling his tongue around her folds. "You taste amazing." He said diving in throwing her legs over his shoulders. Her head went back and her mouth left open as he thrust his tongue deep inside her. She held on the counter as his right hand abandoned her thigh and moved deep inside her. As he added another finger, he took her clit into his mouth teasing it with his tongue. She felt the familiar tightness in the pit of her stomach and knew a release was coming. As he took her higher she began to squirm. Before she could move he used his left hand to hold her in place as if to say don't you dare move. As he took her to her highest peak she screamed his name riding out her climax on his tongue in pleasure.

She stared at him only for a minute. Needing to feel him inside her like she needed to breathe. Unbuckling his jeans she loved him taking her on the island. It made them the same height. Pushing himself in side of her, Sam lost himself in her warmth and wetness. "So wet baby." He murmured into her neck as he moved deeper inside of her. Moans filled the air as their bodies connected. Mercedes moaned faster and Sam held her tight moving faster and harder. She began singing the scales and screaming his name and he knew neither one of them were going to last much longer. As he began to feel the pressure build up within him he heard someone knocking on the door.

Mercedes lost herself in that moment. There was nothing and no one but her and Sam. As she felt the familiar swirl she began to unravel for the second time in minutes. "I'm Coming, I'm coming." She screamed into his neck as pleasure once again took her over. Seeing the release and pure joy on Mercedes face sent Sam over the edge and he erupted within her. Mercedes placed light kissed all over his face and neck.

"Baby?" Sam said as she sat on the island legs still wrapped around Sam's waist. "Someone is at the door."

That seemed to Snap Mercedes out of his trance. He removed himself from within her and she sighed. "Yeah ok. Give me my panties."

She held out her hands and Sam smiled. "No."

She furrowed her brows at him. "No?"

"No, open the door without them." Sam walked over to the sink and pulled out his stash of Mouthwash. As someone knocked harder. Mercedes shook her head feeling bold. "Fine. I will."

She cocked a smile his way and walked towards the door looking in the mirror in the front hall making sure she still looked alright. She took a breath opening the door to Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Tina along with their kids. Mercedes smiled widely going to hug them. "Hi guys sorry about the wait I was cooking in the kitchen."

Tina shrugged, "We heard you say you were coming so we knew you were on your way. Mercedes blushed looking down which wasn't missed by Kurt and Tina, who then shared a look of knowing. They were not all too happy with her staying in Tennessee with a man she barely knew but Sam was good for her. He brought out the Old Mercedes and they were grateful for that. Sam walked out of the back and smiled high fiving the guys and giving Tina a hug.

Since Sam owned the Ranch home they decided to have the dinner over there. The house was big enough and those who didn't want to stay over could stay in the hotel down the road. Sam smiled widely. "Well I set up the kid's room and added two sets of bunk beds and some air mattresses. I know they all wanted to be in the same room. The game is on I don't know if you guys want to watch it with me while Kurt and Tina catch up with Mercedes?"

Mike and Blaine nodded. Blaine sighed. "You guys can go to the kitchen. Sam can show Mike and the kids and I where to put our things."

Mercedes smiled. "Ok guys follow me."

Kurt and Tina followed her into the kitchen and Mercedes sighed going towards the mixer. Kurt took a seat and smiled.

"You look amazing Cedes. Absolutely glowing."

Tina agreed. "I see Matt isn't the only weight you lost!"

"I know I lost all that accident weight and I feel amazing. Sam is amazing."

Kurt smirked. "Is he now. Would he be amazing in general or in bed?"

Mercedes turned towards Kurt. "Kurt!"

Kurt stood up. "Mercedes! Come on you are practically oozing sex."

Mercedes sighed. "We waited until my divorce was final. And then he blew my back completely out. Guys I never knew sex could feel so amazing. He has me doing things and feeling things I never thought I could."

Tina noticed the look on her face and gasped. "Were you guys having sex when we got here? Is that why you were screaming I'm coming?"

Mercedes covered her face in embarrassment.

"Wanky just wanky!"

Mercedes looked up to see Santana, Quinn and Brittney staring at her. Mercedes ran over to them pulling them into a hug.

"Damn girl you divorce Matt and turn into a freak. Auntie Snixx is so proud!"

Mercedes laughed looking Santana over. She seemed happier and had a healthy glow to her. "Tana girl you look amazing. You too Brittney and Quinn always the beautiful one."

Quinn smiled "Look who is talking."

Santana sighed. "And I feel amazing. I loved Artie but I was not being true to myself or him. But I am not the only one who looks amazing. Diva you look incredible and you are practically glowing. If I didn't know any better I would swear you were pregnant."

Mercedes went still and Kurt and Tina jumped up.

"Cedes are you pregnant?" Kurt asked a little more than a whisper.

Mercedes bit her lips. "I just found out. Sam doesn't know yet so please don't say anything. I wrapped up the ultrasound and am going to give it to him as a gift."

Tina sighed. "Do you think he will be ok with it?"

"Well it wasn't planned but yeah I do. We talked about getting married and having kids. I am just happy."

Everyone stared at her trying to gage if she was happy. Quinn was the first one to speak. "Well I am glad that you are finally living the life that you wanted. Sam seems to make you really happy."

Mercedes nodded extending her arms looking for a group hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys for sticking with me and I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I do not own Glee or Why did I get married. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like it.

* * *

Mercedes had been watching Kurt and Blaine all night. Well that and calling her mother over and over again. She had no idea where that woman was. She sent Mercedes a text over two hours ago saying she had arrived. Mercedes wondered if she was doing ungodly things with her mysterious plus one. She shook her head looking back over to Kurt. He had a smile plastered on his face but she could tell he wasn't happy. Sam kissed her forehead sensing she was upset.

"You can't fix them."

She glanced at him sadly. "I can try. They are my best friends and it is killing me seeing them like this."

Sam kissed her lips tenderly as Kurt stood to leave the room. Sam sighed signaling it was ok for her to go after him. Mercedes kissed him one last time before following Kurt into the kitchen. Kurt was mindlessly staring out the window when she appeared behind him. He sighed.

"You are gonna have to stop staring at me. I am fine."

"Liar. Kurt I see the pain, what is going on with you and Blaine are you together or apart?"

Kurt turned towards her. "I don't know. He swears to me that he and Sebastian only talked but that's worse isn't it? He sat there and for hours had conversations with this man. He was talking to him when he should have been talking to me. And how long would it have went on for if Matt hadn't told me."

Mercedes shook her head. "Kurt that man is in there and I know he is hating himself for what he did to you. He loves you and I know you love him."

"How did you know leaving Matt was a great idea?"

Taking a seat Mercedes sighed. "I didn't. Matt was all I knew besides you all. He was my high school boyfriend and with me through all of the hard stuff when I was younger. He would sit with me and my mom when she was having her bad days because Daddy was gone. I didn't want to marry him Kurt but he was so good to us and mom said I owed him. I knew the moment we got married it was a mistake but I believed that I could love him, and while I grew fond of him I never truly loved him, not like I love and am in love with Sam. Matt was not my true love and I thank God I figured it out before I was stuck with him. But Blaine is the love of your life."

"But am I his?" Kurt interrupted, she frowned.

"I can't answer that. You have to ask him. But I know that if you love him and want your marriage to work then you need to say something because he is not going to wait around forever. But what you need to do is talk to him. About everything. Tell him how you feel and felt. Ask him why he did what he did."

"But what if I am not ready to know?"

"No one is ready to know Kurt, but we take that plunge because we need to make a choice either way. It's not going to be easy and you might get hurt more in the long run."

Kurt sighed heavily. "Wow. Sam has really changed you hasn't he?"

"What do you mean?"

"You used to be a cynic. I am not going to lie, I was not your biggest fan when I heard you were staying here, I thought you were ruining your life, but now I realize you were saving it. Matt may have been your husband and our friend but he was not a good guy. I have seen you when I thought you were happy and I see you now, you were never really happy with him were you?"

Mercedes shook her head. "I never really lived. Never took risks and I never just never did anything that made me feel alive except singing and Matt took that from me. Staying here was such a risk but everyday Sam makes me realize that it was worth it. If you love Blaine and he makes you happy then talk to him and make it work. But if you don't love him anymore or don't think that it can work then you need to let him go."

Kurt stood pulling Mercedes into a hug and she held him tightly. "I have missed you so much Kurt. You are my best friend and I know that you were mad when I stayed but please can we go back to being best friend?"

"Diva we were always best friends we just hit a rough patch."

Mercedes smiled hearing someone knock on the door. "Looks like my mom is here."

She and Kurt walked hand in hand as she opened the door. Her smile when to a frown as she saw who her mother's guest was.

"OH HELL TO THE NO!"

* * *

"No! Hell no! Make them leave Sam." Mercedes screamed as she paced around her bedroom. Sam silently sat on the bed watching her. He knew she was upset but he had no idea how to calm her down. There as a knock at the door and Mercedes walked over to it angrily.

"What?" She said opening it. Her mother sighed shaking her head.

"Little girl I did not raise you to talk to me like that."

Mercedes scoffed. "You didn't raise me at all Mother."

Vivian Jones looked at Sam. She didn't not like him, he was just not who was right for her baby girl.

"Sam could I have a moment with my daughter please?"

Sam nodded kissing Mercedes on the cheek then walking out. Mercedes cut her eyes at her mother angrily.

"How dare you, this is our house and you bring him here?"

"He didn't have anywhere to go. I promised he could spend Christmas with me."

"Mother he is my ex-husband what made you think bringing him hear was a good idea?"

"I was trying to help. Sweetie you and Sam have played house for long enough. It's time for you to go home to your husband."

"My ex-husband can rot in hell all I care. I am happy mom. Why would you do this?"

Vivian sat down. "Matt is a great guy sweetie."

"Great guy? Mom he caused my accident he took me away from my love which is singing. He tried to break me. How could you want that for your daughter?"

"He has changed. These last ten months I have seen him turn back into the guy we both loved. He is my son again."

"You have a son or have you forgotten Marcus already."

"Mercedes you loved him once."

Mercedes stood angrily. "You know what mom you are unwelcome. Take that man and get the hell out of my house."

Mercedes walked out the room and down the stairs. Mercedes walked over to Matt who was sitting next to Mike laughing.

"Get the hell out of my house!"

Matt stood and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I am sorry. Your mom said I was invited. You look good."

Mercedes shook her head. "No thanks to you!"

Matt sighed. "I just wanted to see you. To apologize."

Mercedes was about to walk out of the room but Quinn stopped her. "Mercedes you need to talk to him. You need to let it go."

Mercedes smirked shaking her head. "Yeah I am not doing that. He tried to break me but I am still here. Now he and that woman are going to leave and that is that. I am done. I am done with all of this."

Mercedes turned towards her mom. "I am happy. For once in my life I am happy. Why can't you be happy for me? Why can't you be my mother? And you!"

She said turning towards Matt. "You ruined my life. You lied and cheated and tried to kill me. You stole from me and now you want my forgiveness? You have some balls I will give you that but forgiveness doesn't not live here."

Matt sighed. "I loved you Cedes. I still do. I just wanted to make things right. Come back to me and I promise you won't regret it."

Sam was a tolerant man, he wanted Mercedes to make up with her mother because family was important to him. He was even ok with matt being there because Mercedes needed closure. But Sam would not stand by while some loser pushes up on the woman he found and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He turned towards Matt.

"You want what now?"

Matt shook his head. "Sam I am sorry you seem like a real cool dude, but that is my wife and I want her back. I am not the same guy."

"Mercedes is not a "that" first of all. Second you lost her and it will be a cold day in hell before I lose this beautiful woman right here."

"Yeah you want her now that she done lost the weight."

"Fool I wanted her the moment I saw her. She is beautiful inside and out and it doesn't matter to me what size she is she will always be beautiful. I was willing to get her to hear you out when I thought you wanted to apologize but now you need to get the hell out."

Sam walked over to Mercedes to make sure she was ok. "Are you ok?"

"I will be once they leave." Mercedes wiped her eyes and looked at everyone in that room.

"I am happy and I love this man right here. If any of you have a problem with that you can leave too. I don't want nor do I need that hate around us."

Mercedes looked at her friends and waited as they glanced at one another. Matt stood there like he was waiting for someone to come to his rescue and felt relieved when Mile stood.

"Matt you are my boy and everything but Mercedes asked you to leave. Now I need you to respect her wishes and leave."

Matt glanced at his friend angrily. "SO that's how it is?"

Blaine sighed. "Matt you need to go."

Matt shook his head and glanced back at Mercedes. "Forget you and all of this. But don't come running back to me when this fool leaves you for something smaller and better."

Sam turned towards Matt and lunged at him but Mercedes pulled him back. "Sam it's not worth it. He is not worth it."

Matt scoffed as he walked out the door. Vivian took one last look at Mercedes and angrily shook her head.

"Why are you so stupid? This is your family and you are choosing some guy?"

"I am choosing the man I love, the father of my soon to be son or daughter."

Vivian's jaw dropped as Sam stared at her. "You are pregnant?"


End file.
